1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device unit, a light source cartridge, and a projector.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a projector, which modulates light (emitted light) emitted from a light source in accordance with image information using a light modulation device, and then projects the light thus modulated in an enlarged manner using a projection optical device. In recent years, projectors have become to be often used in events or the like, and an increase in luminance of projectors has made further progress. It should be noted that in the cases of making the projector high in luminance, two or more light sources (e.g., two or more discharge lamps) are used in some of the cases. Further, regarding the mounting posture of the projector when performing projection, there has been performed projection in other mounting postures than desktop mounting or ceiling mounting (or similar mounting) as normal mounting postures in recent years.
In JP-A-2013-246183, there is disclosed the fact that in order to cool the light source (lamp) generating heat, a plurality of inlet ports for introducing cooling air is disposed in the periphery of a central axis in parallel, and an opening and closing device rotates around the central axis in accordance with the posture of the light source device to thereby selectively open and close the inlet ports. It is described that according to this configuration, it is possible to introduce the cooling air into the appropriate inlet port, and even in the case in which the posture of the light source device has been changed, the light source can stably be cooled.
A reflective high-pressure mercury lamp generally used as the light source of the projector is configured including a light emitting tube and a reflector. Further, the temperature of the light emitting tube significantly affects its life, and is dramatically varied due to the mounting posture (the posture of the light source) of the projector. For example, the temperature of the light emitting tube varies dramatically between the normal mounting postures described above and other mounting postures. Therefore, it arises as a problem to be solved to appropriately cool the light source in accordance with the mounting posture of the projector.
Therefore, there has been demanded a light source device unit capable of performing appropriate cooling in accordance with the mounting posture (the posture of the light source device) of the projector. Further, there have been demanded a light source cartridge using the light source device unit, and a projector using the light source cartridge.